degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Young Forever
Young Forever is the eighth episode of Season 13, as well as the summer finale. It aired on August 22, 2013. Main Plot As the summer comes to a tragic end, Becky tries to make a tragedy end in a way everyone will remember. Subplot Drew is in a slump after the death of his brother. Third Plot Clare's cancer free for now. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Young Forever by Jay-Z. *This is the 11th episode (and last of season 13) that takes place during summer vacation, after Honey, Cannonball, About a Girl, My Own Worst Enemy, All I Wanna Do, Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. *Bianca and Dave return in this episode. *Adam's funeral takes place in this episode. *This episode marks the end of the Summer block. *Fiona was mentioned in this episode by Eli and Clare. *Twitter posts from Mo, Fiona, and Katie appear. *Sav Bhandari and Katie Matlin appear in Adam's memorial video but are busy at university/soccer conditioning camp. *This marks the final appearance of Jahmil French as Dave Turner. *This is the final episode written by Michael Grassi. *On USA iTunes, this episode is entitled "Creep". |-| Gallery= Hgjytty.png Drew-is-sad.png Drew-at-the-funeral.png Tumblr mrncg8TSHG1qj1cduo1 500.jpg BeFunky_imagesCA1Z5A12.jpg.jpg‎ BeFunky_young-forever-clare-eli.jpg.jpg‎ Eclare-young.png BeFunky_imagesCAUMVLGB.jpg.jpg Becky-in-1308.png 897fff.png Rememberance.png‎ BeFunky_dallas-young-forever.jpg.jpg Lalalla.png Drallas.png Peachyimage.png Immy-dave.png Drew-young.png Young-forever-memorial.png I-miss-you.png Remembering-adam.png Clarebearbear.png Degrassi13 may17th ss 0083.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0070.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0041.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0038.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0022.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0087.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0100.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0159.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0200.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0218.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0297.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0321.jpg Helenandclare.PNG Eclarearehappy.PNG Helenknowsclareisok.PNG Makingadamsvideomisfitsfolife.PNG Sadd.PNG Calmdrewdallas.PNG Daveislikebecky-neverknowswhattoday-asshole.PNG Imogencheerdrewupnookay.PNG Davedallasimogendrewbianca.PNG Camjustdiedthisistoomuchnoadam.PNG Jenalbeck.PNG Conjenal.PNG Funeralbeckyfriends.PNG Funeralscene.PNG Dallasisbeckysfriend.PNG Drewspissedbeckykilledadam.PNG Beckycmonman.PNG Whatastupidthingtosay.PNG Clarefeelsguiltyforsurviving.PNG Biancatalkstodrew.PNG Imogencantbehappyatatimelikethis.PNG Beckyfeelsresponsible.PNG Snappp.PNG Biancalostadam.PNG clarecry.PNG becklli.PNG partyon.PNG cancerfreeclare.PNG awkoo.PNG adamondrewsphone.PNG beckdam.PNG Eclarelovesadam.PNG saaaaad.PNG Dallasallibiancawatchthemovie.PNG adamsshrine.PNG drallasss.PNG jennasingsforadam.PNG adamsindrewshead.PNG drewsayssorry.PNG itwasntanyonesfault.PNG 1235501_665647836779247_1077595291_n.jpg sexualtension.PNG Imogenfrightenedduringvideo.PNG Beconcahug.PNG Biancanbecky.PNG Beckyandbionca.PNG Davenconnor.PNG DallasBEli.jpg 562296_665647246779306_26070684_n.jpg 1239888_665646893446008_2137585957_n.jpg 1240145_665647086779322_774092480_n.jpg 1237047_665647316779299_1871701521_n.jpg 1157736_665648293445868_836030118_n.jpg 1208888_665648800112484_132010162_n.jpg 998952_665648746779156_195133302_n.jpg 1234260_665648933445804_1851818211_n.jpg 1235487_665648806779150_395359036_n.jpg 1235957_665650063445691_1415189518_n.jpg 1237961_665658120111552_1334494336_n.jpg 1005485_665658220111542_1249538757_n.jpg Tumblr mt3d3t8QRO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Degrassi13 May17th SS 0828.jpg Beckypraystoadam.PNG Watchingthemovie.PNG 97119111-D833-4034-9EE5-1A1C3CADCB6D.jpeg|Message from Mo D6BB4C2B-0A2E-46CB-A8E3-B2F3873833D5.jpeg|Message from Fiona |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres (video only) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin (previous footage) |-| Quotes= *Drew Torres (to Adam's Memorial Chair) - "You'll always be right up here." Mike Dallas (responding to Drew): "If you don't get another concussion." |-| Featured Music= *''"So Long"'' by Jessica Tyler *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R9m77dDdbs| "Vultures"] by Folly and the Hunter *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGUV-mWIeYI|''"Hero"] by Family of the Year *"Boy With Blackbird Kite"'' by Fossil Collective |-| Links= *Watch Young Forever on YouTube *Watch Young Forever on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes